Not Human
by Falloutlover27
Summary: Krista finds Eren late at night needing comfort and they grow closer because of it.


Krista Lenz was awoken by her overactive bladder, her need to use the restroom was frequent. And she was up multiple times a night to go to the latrine. She would get out of bed, tiptoe through the hall, knowing where the creaking floorboards were and avoided them, and passed through the messhall to the front door and would release her bladder.

She had joined the Survey Corps. And was going through more thorough training for her first expedition outside the walls. Her as well as Connie, Sasha, Ymir, Reiner, Bertolt, Eren, Mikasa, and Armin had joined the Corps. And she was having a good time. But everyday was another step toward the gates to the outside world. The brutal outside world.

But her bladder had called for her, and she had to answer. It was a routine, and she rarely woke anyone. So she did it again, passing through the maze of bunks to the door of the girls' dorm, which was always creaked open for people like her. She opened the well oiled door and slipped through. As she went down the hall she heard shuffling from the boys' dorm, but put it aside as a coincidence to her using the restroom.

She went out the door, and to the outhouse. The moonlight glistened off of the dew she was stepping in, her feet getting moist in the wet grass. She almost slipped at one point, but managed to gain her balance. It was a beautiful night, she could see the moon over the mountains, and the fields of Wall Rose were shining. There wasn't a single cloud in the sky. She stood there for a second and admired the view.

Her bladder caught her attention again and she went into the foul smelling outhouse where she took care of her business. After taking care of said business, she began her short treck back to the HQ dorms.

She looked again through the fields. Her blonde hair was down and her eyes had sleep in them. She thought of what it would be like outside of the walls. That was why she had joined, to see more of the world. To see what it was like before the Titans. She hadn't seen it yet. But she would. And hopefully she would see the inside again.

The "godess" as she was called by the guys in their Cadet Corps. Stood there, looking at the beauty of the world. Is it all like this?" She asked herself. It was amazing. But she had to get back to sleep. So she averted her eyes and walked back.

Her feet made a slight patter on the stone porch of the dorms building. And the creak of the screen door as she walked back in, she remembered to push her hand against it to stop the smashing sound of the spring pulling it back. She had made that mistake more than once.

She was now in the mess hall. The torches and oil lamps were all out, as they had been before. But there was a difference in the room, something that hadn't been there before, a presence in the room, a fellow person. She stood there, hoping she wasn't noticed. But she knew she had been. While she was trying to be quiet for the people across the building, she wasn't trying to be for a person in the same room.

The moonlight shone through the screen door, illuminating off of the shiny surface of the polished wood floors, curtiousy of Levi. Her shadow blocked some of the moonlight, making her silhouette make a carve in the light. She knew someone was in the room, the heavy breathing gave it away. She was just about to ask who it was when they spoke.

"I'm not human," they muttered, their voice sounding with a slight rasp. They proceeded to turn on a kerosine lamp that was on the table. There was one on every table.

Krista saw their face, and let out a slight gasp at who was sitting at one of the tables. They had light brown hair, and green eyes. They were well built and brave, and certainly human. Their name was Eren Jeager.

"I'm not human," Eren repeated, his hand moving away from the kerosine lamp and back to his other hand which lay lifeless on the table. Eren looked at the lamp, it's light reflecting off his emerald eyes.

She didn't know if she should speak or not, standing where she had been when she first walked in, she didn't dare move. She knew he had just gotten there, she had been gone no longer than two or three minutes. His eyes had bags, and his hair was bedraggled. He didn't look very rested at all.

"I'm not human," he repeated monotonously, his eyes looking more lifeless than Annie's, and that was saying something. She finally threw caution to the wind and spoke.

"Eren?" She asked him shakily, not knowing what he would do. He looked at her with those lifeless eyes.

"I'm not human," he once again repeated. It was starting to scare her.

"Of course you are," the short girl told him, walking over to the table he sat at. She joined him from across, her feet feeling the dust where some of the cleaning members must have missed, Levi would have their heads in the morning.

"I'm not human," he was looking at the lamp again.

"Why wouldn't you be?" She asked him.

"Were you at Trost?" He asked her sluggishly.

"Of course I was, everyone in our class was," she told him. She didn't like the thought of Trost, it sent chills through her body.

"Then you know I'm not human," he replied, his eyes never wavering from the lamp's fire. It blazed brightly as it burned the kerosine. It did a small dance and flicked around in its small confinements.

"You are," she replied weakly. It hurt to see him like this.

"I'm not human," his monotonuos voice was back.

She took his hand in hers, it had been laying there limply. She felt his rough calloused ones with her small soft ones. He made no objection. He was human, and Titan. He was no zero, he was a hero. He must not have understood that.

"Eren, you are the strongest, sweetest, warrior I have ever known," she choked out, she didn't even realize that her eyes were watering. "And you are human, more so than anyone here, you are a man, one with a heart," she stated boldly. He looked at her with blank eyes.

"I'm not human," he replied but had more to say. "I'm not human, I'm a thing, my dad did things to me. He cut me open and drugged me afterward to make me forget," he sobbed out. His head slamming into the wooden table as he cried.

"I always wondered where I got these," he cried and rose his head from the table and lifted his shirt. He was very well defined. And had an amazing build, she would have drooled, but saw the cuts and scars that peppered his torso. There were probably more of them below.

"Oh Eren," she choked out the words, almost crying. She covered her mouth, the tears were falling freely now. She couldn't take it. His dad had mutilated his body. It was horrible. The cuts had indentions into his skin, and even a few marks where he had been burned. He had what looked like a brand, and one that was as if Grisha had taken a hot piece of steel and slapped it on his own son.

"I'm telling you, I'm not human," he let his shirt fall back down.

"Is that why you have that key?" She asked him, she still had tears falling and was stifling sobs.

"Yah," was his only reply.

"Why?" She asked him.

"It's the only thing I have to remember him by, and I need it for when I go home," was his reply.

"Why would you want to remember him?" She asked, her crying had subsided, sort of.

"He was my dad, and I love him regardless," he told her, he was still crying.

"Oh," was her only reply.

"You're human," she repeated to him. He looked at her again.

"No I'm not," he deadpanned. She felt more pain. She had to show it to him.

She grabbed his hand and put it to hers. His was much larger, hers were only to the second joint of his fingers. She begean to speak to him.

"Look, your hand is a human's hand, your face is a human's face," she told him. The small girl put her hand on the left side of his chest. "And your heart is one of the best human hearts that our race, yours and mine," she kept her hand on his heart. "Has to offer," she took her hand off. She had felt the heartbeat, it was slow and steady.

She looked at him again, his face never changed. After what felt like hours of looking, he broke into tears again. They both stood up, and she walked around the table and wrapped him in her embrace, he accepted it quickly.

"Krista, you are the most beautiful, kind, loving, caring, selfless girl I have ever met," he sobbed out. They had most likely awoken someone. She tugged at his hand and the two walked outside. She caught the door on her way out. She spoke to him there.

"Thank you Eren," she responded in a normal, non whispering voice her eyes tearing up, this time with joy.

"Just telling the truth," he replied with a sniffle. He had stopped crying for the moment.

"It's stunning," she said, staring at the fields of Wall Rose.

"Not as stunning as you," he said wispfully while staring at her.

"Stop Eren," she laughed out playfully. She rested one of her hands on his cheek. He was a great deal taller than her.

"You are as close to a goddess a person can get," his compliments kept coming.

She blushed and giggled, covering her mouth with the hand that wasn't on his cheek. She moved closer, her chest pressed to his abdomen. He was handsome as hell. The moonlight shone on half his face, leaving the other side dark. She saw that the dark and light side showed a very good analogy of his personality. Kind and bright when he wanted and hateful and dark when he wanted.

She nuzzled into him and he held her close. He stroked her hair as she felt the scars that were quite noticeable under the shirt. He had been through a lot, a qsychotic dad, his mother was killed right in front of him, and he believed he was the thing he swore to destroy.

She would be there for him, he needed it. Mikasa and Armin and her. That was the new thing. It wasn't just those three anymore. She was there to stay. She started to cry.

"Hey hey, why are you crying?" He asked her concerned.

"Y-You've b-been t-through so much," she stuttered out, she shouldn't be the one crying.

"People have been through way more," he told her.

"No they haven't," she stuttered out once again. He had been without a family for years. And she wanted him to have one, and she wanted to part of it.

She continued to sob into him. He whispered comforting words to her. The words helped to stem the flow, but the dam was still broken. And it wasn't being rebuilt any time soon. He was so strong, and he was still human after all of it had happened. He just didn't know it.

Her crying subsided, and her sniffles were becoming less common. They talked for a while, about everything and nothing. It was sweet. Eren was showing himself to her. And she loved it. The two admired the view of Wall Rose's land, and held hands. They were a little close for friends after that.

Days passed after that night, and the two met outside frequently. Eventually the time she had been waiting for came. They were outside at night again.

"Krista," he hesitated.

"Yes?" She asked expectantly.

"I really-" he was interrupted by her lips on his. She sat there like that until she was out of breath.

"Yes," she replied. The two were together. And went from just meeting to every few nights, to making love every few nights.

They would face what was outside of the walls with eachother. There was no fear when they were with eachother. They loved eachother. They spilled eachothers secrets and insecurities. Whatever the world had in store, they had eachother to face it.

YAH!!! !! !!!!!! I made another! I love it! The best one I've made so far in my opinion! YES!!!


End file.
